Curse of Despair
by Lord Raven Blackwood
Summary: Life in this world of Shinobi is cruel and fickle. With wars ravaging the land and a larger war on the horizon, what will one find in a world on fire?
1. Prologue

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: Prologue 

* * *

Ryunoske Suisen was born in the same year that the Village Hidden in the Sand was built, born to a small clan in the Hidden Leaf Village.

He learned his clan's Hiden Jutsu, the Suisen Spear Jutsu, as quickly as he could, wishing to become a Shinobi of the Leaf. He idolized Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, and wanted to become a Hokage just like him.

When he joined the Ninja Academy at age 6, then called the Ninja Training Institution, his naturally outgoing personality allowed him to befriend many in his class, and eventually, the entire year group.

Following years of hard work, Ryunoske graduated and became a Genin, just as the First Shinobi World War began.

At the same time, Hashirama Senju passed peacefully in his sleep and so the Village looked to their new Hokage, Tobirama Senju, for guidance.

And so, the war began in earnest.

The Genin were placed on the front lines, as the Village didn't have the numbers to leave their Genin behind. The Chunin and Jounin were deployed where the fighting was most fierce while the Genin filled in the ranks where forces were at their weakest.

Treated like cannon fodder during battle, Ryunoske lost many friends over those first few months. The aftermath of every battle heralded the start of another mission: to take stock of their fallen friends.

Before long it had hardened him, strengthened him enough that he was pushed through the Chunin Exams and joined the main battle.

Ryunoske killed many over the rest of the war and would forever tell of the day he fought alongside their Hokage.

It all came to an end when Tobirama Senju was nearly killed during the Peace Signing with Hidden Cloud. With their Raikage killed by the traitorous Ginkaku and Kinkaku, Hidden Cloud pulled back out of the war.

Ryunoske helped clean up on the other fronts, fighting Mist and Sand and Rock as they probed for weakness and after a few skirmishes, the war came to a close and peace reigned once again.

However, this peace allowed for more tragedy. On a return trip from another Peace Signing, the Kinkaku Force, now without their leaders who had fallen in another battle, ambushed Tobirama and his Hokage Guard.

The fight was one that they could not win without casualties, so faced with the decision of saving his own life or those of his guard, Tobirama held the line while his loyal soldiers escaped.

Shortly after returning from the failed mission Hiruzen Sarutobi was inaugurated as the Third Hokage.

Over the next eight years, Ryunoske fought without end, taking mission after mission after mission, never stopping to rest for too long. He lost most of his old friends but made many more, most notably among them was Sakumo Hatake and the woman he would marry, Kasumi.

Kasumi was a clanless orphan who had been in the year below Ryunoske. The two were placed on a mission together and formed a strong bond as trusted comrades, then as lovers. The Suisen clan, now smaller than ever were against Ryunoske's marriage to Kasumi, there was no prestige nor tangible benefit from marrying a clanless Chunin.

However, they would forget all of that when Kasumi gave the clan a new heir, a boy they named Hozoin.

Time passed once more until a day over five years after Hozoin was born. War broke out with Hidden Sand and a plan was devised.

Sand's front lines were mainly supported by their largest trade route and they would be greatly weakened if the route was no longer usable. However, because of its importance, Sand made sure the route was well protected so only the best could destroy the route.

Due to his great skill, Sakumo Hatake was chosen to lead the mission. He chose Ryunoske to join him, alongside a Hyuga girl and a man named Shinra. Two other teams were formed to join them as well. All teams were formed entirely of Jounin, there was no room for failure.

The plan was simple, one team would damage the route itself while the other two moved to deal with the Ninja. Sakumo led his team against the main force, leaving the weaker force and route to the other teams.

They knew it would be tough, but the resistance they encountered was much more than they expected.

They were outnumbered and even though individually each ninja wasn't a threat, they made up for their lack of skill with their numbers, this would have been manageable if not for the puppets posing as Sand Ninja. The Hyuga girl was slain, suffering from hundreds of tiny cuts from the poisoned blades of a Puppet.

She died screaming.

The other team arrived to assist, having dealt with their comparatively weak foes quickly enough.

Sakumo found the puppet master, a man with purple face tattoos, guarded by two Ninja. Sakumo rushed them, seeking to end the fight as quickly as possible. But he was rash and didn't see the puppets that appeared around him until it was too late.

Ryunoske had fought in dozens, if not hundreds of battles. He had fought alongside Heroes like Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and many more.

Ryunoske moved.

The puppets fell to the Spears created from his Chakra. The move decimated the army of puppets closing in on Sakumo, but the move left Ryunoske open.

A Sand Ninja slashed into Ryunoske, cutting deep into his back. As he pulled back for another strike, Ryunoske drew a pair of kunai, spun around to face the Ninja and threw the knives.

The Sand Ninja grunted in pain as the first kunai lodged into his chest and roared in pain as another kunai lodged itself in his back, only for Shinra to appear in a burst of body flicker and lodge a kunai into his enemy's neck.

The Sand Ninja crumpled to the ground dead.

But it was too late.

Ryunoske fell to the ground, clutching at his wound and gasping for air.

Even as Sakumo killed the puppet master and the remaining two guards, likely a couple based on how they held each other before death.

The battle ended not with a bang, but with a whimper and enemy Ninja dead on the floor, their blood pooling and soaking into the sand, staining it a deep crimson.

But Ryunoske had been poisoned.

Shinra was the first one there, pulling Ryunoske up and holding him close as the poison spread throughout his body. It was moving too quickly and they wouldn't be able to make it back to the Village in time to save him.

The poison was a strong one and Ryunoske could barely speak, the only things coming through his mouth being gasps of pain but as Shinra gave empty words of how they would make it to a medic in time, Ryunoske grabbed Shinra's head and pulled him close.

"Shinra…. Watch over my…. My son for me… please…" His hand dropped into the sand.

"… I will…"

Ryunoske Suisen expired on the sands of the Land of Wind, dying from a wound meant for a comrade, for a friend. His sacrifice would not be forgotten… 


	2. Chapter 1

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 1

* * *

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_

Tsubasa Kuroyuri, age 7, breathed out a ball of flame at his father, Shirou Kuroyuri dodged it with ease and smiled. The Jutsu flew into the forest next to the clan's private training grounds and hit a tree, charring the surface. Shirou rushed in an engaged his son in hand to hand.

"Good, you've gotten better. That was considerably bigger than the last one and you've even dropped a sign." He spoke with naked pride in his deep, gravelly voice. Tsubasa panted lightly as he nodded, they had been at it for a while.

"Now then, how's the family Jutsu going?"

"Well, I think I've got it down."

"Hm. Why don't you give me a taste of it then?"

"Huh?"

"Show me your Jutsu, Tsubasa."

"Alright…"

They separated and Tsubasa quickly gained some distance. He stood tall and gathered his Chakra, moulding it into shape. His hands formed the seals for the Jutsu, _Snake, Bird, Horse, Tiger, _and then clapped his hands together, feeling the chakra shift as its very nature was altered. His hands separated, and a ball of energy formed between them; it was small and wobbly, not quite perfected, yet, the raw, untamed power rolling off of it was undeniable. It hovered in between Tsubasa's hands causing them to quake and redden from the energy rolling off the technique.

Shirou nodded.

"_Fission Style: Atomic Blast!"_

He threw the ball out towards his father, who was already moving. The ball bulged slightly and then _moved_. It flew through the air, ever expanding, a blur to the untrained eye.

The blast flew into a nearby tree. Tsubasa winced as it was burned and charred into oblivion. Splinters rained over the area as the remains of what was once a mighty tree smouldered, scattered across their training field.

There was a moment of silence before Shirou spoke. "Well, I guess you are learning pretty quick then. When I was your age I could barely get the Jutsu to form, let alone do that kind of damage. Good job kid." Shirou appeared in front of Tsubasa with little more than the movement of some leaves and ruffled his hair.

"Now that you're done destroying private property, it's time for lunch!" The two turned at the call of Tsubasa's mother, Koyomi, who stood on the porch of their house looking slightly annoyed at the destroyed tree.

"You heard your mother." Shirou pushed Tsubasa forward as he spoke.

"Right…" Tsubasa said, walking over to the house.

_Training was rough today… But at least it means I'll be strong. That means I can bring glory to our clan again!_

The Kuroyuri clan had once been strong and respected, however, much like the Senju they dwindled. The strength that made them such an asset became overused until they were a mere shadow of their former selves. Thankfully, they hadn't lost their Clan Head like the Senju had when Lord Tobirama died. Instead, he had stuck around and eventually passed the torch to Tsubasa's father, Shirou.

However, with most of their members dead from the War, it left them with the main family and a couple of distant relatives scattered about. A total of around 30 people, most not even Shinobi, either civilians or retired. The name Kuroyuri had lost much of the respect and glory it once held, overshadowed by clans like the Hyuga or Akimichi or the Uchiha.

Tsubasa washed his hands and dug into the food, he was lost in his dream to bring his clan back to glory. While Tsubasa ate his parents spoke of topics that only adults could find interesting.

"I heard that the Uchiha are putting another child up a year in the Academy." Shirou spoke after a few moments.

"Again? How many kids do they need on the front lines?" Koyomi replied, annoyance slipping into her words.

"I think it has something to do with the Sharingan, they don't exactly tell people how it activates, now do they? I think that they're pushing kids through the academy to make them Ninja faster, _just_ to unlock it faster."

"I understand wanting your members to unlock the family's Kekkei Genkai, but so many children are going to be scarred at this rate."

"Well, there are rumours of more war on the horizon."

"Really? We just got done fighting Grass."

"Yeah and Stone isn't pleased, they've accused Lord Third of trying to upset the balance by taking over a country."

"But they've done the same thing!"

"Since when have they cared about being hypocritical?"

Koyomi was silent for a moment. "True… So, what's going to happen then?"

"I imagine that Stone is going to use our recent wars to justify warring with us."

"I see."

"We will just have to be ready."

"Then maybe we should up his training?"

"That might be for the best." Shirou sighed and looked at Tsubasa, still busy finishing his lunch.

"I will have to teach him some of the other basic techniques. Tsubasa, finish up."

Shirou stood from the table and walked to the door back outside, Tsubasa hurried to follow.

"It's time I taught you another form of the _Atomic Blast_ Jutsu. Now, first, we start with the hand seals, no Chakra, just the seals. This one starts with the Dragon Seal..."

* * *

Shobu Uchiha was bored. It was pretty common for her really; even after having been put up a year in the academy most of the other students were loud and obnoxious and only seemed to be even more childish than her previous class.

Thankfully she wasn't the only one annoyed by it. The Namikaze kid didn't seem to care about the noise, but he didn't hang out with any of them either and the Kuroyuri boy was always busy with some kind of Chakra Control technique during his free time.

And of course, there was Hozoin Suisen. Unlike Shobu, the Namikaze and Kuroyuri, he was in the noisy crowd. In fact, Hozoin was easily the worst of the lot. Rumour had it that he had been sent down a year because he was too busy getting into trouble to focus.

Their Sensei was vicious towards those that interrupted the class in any way. If it wasn't standing in the hall doing something weird (usually holding a bucket on your head) then it was running around the academy until he said stop.

Today was just another normal day. Hozoin was being noisy, Tsubasa was practising his Chakra control, Minato was socializing and Shobu watched the world go by.

Pretty standard stuff really.

However, that changed when some of the girls in class walked up to Shobu's desk.

"Hey, you're an Uchiha right?" The lead girl asked. It wasn't hard to distinguish her from the rest due to her obvious confidence and a more colourful outfit.

"Yes." Shobu replied in a quiet voice. _If I don't give them what they want, they should go away. That's what mother says at least._

"I heard that the Uchiha clan are a bunch of arrogant weirdos, and you don't exactly seem to be that different. You always sit at the back watching us, like you're better than us."

_Wait… what?_

The lead girl, _I still don't know her name_, slammed her hands on the desk. "You acting all high and mighty pisses me off!" The girl was angry now, that much was obvious. "You get put ahead a year and act like you're better than us. Well, guess what? You aren't!"

"Yeah!" The other girls chanted. They had already brought attention to them all. Then the lead girl smiled. It wasn't a pleasant one.

"How about we have a spar today, see who's really the best." Shobu blinked in confusion. _Since when did I act like I was better? I just sit here because everyone else is annoying and loud…_

It didn't matter much now though. The girl thought that Shobu had been arrogant, and now she had challenged Shobu to a spar.

"I don't spar with anyone outside the Uchiha Clan." It was the wrong thing to say apparently, no matter how true the statement was. The girl fumed with rage.

"I guess they were right about you then, nothing but a bunch of stuck up cowards!" The girl was red now, her anger showing. Shobu took a deep breath and drew a hair tie from her pocket, she used it to bring her long black hair into a ponytail.

"Fine. You want to fight? Let's do it then." The girls were surprised, but the lead girl just smirked. The girl pulled back and drew a hair tie from her own pocket, using it on her bright blonde hair.

_Wait… blonde? So, she's either a Namikaze or a Yamanaka… and there's only one Namikaze._ Things were making more sense now. While the Yamanaka weren't usually so abrasive, they were very social and likely didn't understand _not_ being as social.

The Yamanaka and her gang returned to their seats as their Sensei entered the room.

It was only a few hours later, during Taijutsu class, that they began their spar. The Yamanaka spoke to the Sensei and convinced them to allow their spar.

_This is going to be a pain…_

* * *

Hozoin Suisen wasn't exactly a fan of either Shobu Uchiha or Mio Yamanaka, but he had decided to root for Mio. Unlike the Uchiha, Mio at least _talked_ to people.

_I can't understand how people can think their so much better than others It just doesn't make sense._

The fight was starting so Hozoin put his thoughts aside and, like most of the class, cheered for Mio. Only Tsubasa Kuroyuri and Minato Namikaze stayed out of it. Oh, and that other Uchiha kid, Shinta, was cheering for Shobu. Made sense, he was an Uchiha. Clan pride and all that.

Anyway, the fight started with Mio charging and throwing out a few punches at Shobu. The Uchiha weaved around them with practised ease, she didn't seem to be taking Mio seriously, in fact, she looked disappointed. Hozoin actually agreed with her for once, Mio's technique was all wrong, she overextended herself, left far too many openings and was too slow.

Shobu capitalised on it. She saw an opening and exploited it.

It wasn't a particularly powerful or fast strike, at least not by the standards of anyone proficient in Taijutsu. But it was trained and perfected. The blow landed in Mio's gut, winding her. Shobu followed it by spinning around, using the momentum to land a fierce kick to Mio's stomach, sending the poor blonde to the ground gasping.

Shobu followed up. Mio, who had barely stood up took a hard kick to her thigh, causing her leg to collapse out from under her only to barely look up in time to so a fist impact her in the jaw.

Mio collapsed dazed and confused. Shobu bowed and walked off the stage, where she then moved to a corner, attempting to avoid notice.

_That was damn good. Poor Mio though. Oh well, my turn!_

Hozoin himself went up against Minato Namikaze…

Hozoin lost.

Minato was _fast_. Faster than any of the other kids. Faster than Hozoin, who had been training his Taijutsu since he had been walking. It was a little embarrassing, but, Hozoin had lasted longer than any of the other kids had so he counted it as a win.

_Eh, I'll get him next time.  
_

* * *

**AN: **


	3. Chapter 2

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 2

* * *

Tsubasa started training bright and early every day. He had been working hard on his ninjutsu recently, yesterday, he finally managed to get the fireball jutsu down to just 3 hand signs and as a reward, his father was going to teach him something a little different.

"Keep your blade up! The moment it drops you leave yourself open to attack! Always be on your guard!" Shirou punctuated each sentence by swiftly capitalising on each of Tsubasa's openings.

Tsubasa struck out at his father with his own wooden sword. Shirou parried with ease and twisted around and struck Tsubasa's hand; it was only through enduring several of these strikes previously that he managed to keep ahold of his weapon. Tsubasa turned and attacked again, attempting to bypass his father's guard.

"Hiyaaaaa!" Tsubasa shouted as he abandoned all pretence of defence and attacked with a flurry of blows. Shirou parried and retaliated with a strike to the ankle, sending him to the ground.

"Alright. That's enough." Tsubasa stopped as soon as his father called it, panting slightly.

"You are trying to get past my guard, which is good, but you are going about it wrong. You don't have the strength, speed or stamina to beat me with a flurry like that. Users of Kenjutsu have to be smart on the field. Many Ninja can overpower a sword with a simple Ninjutsu. For instance, if I spat a Fireball at you, what would you do? Stab it?"

Tsubasa thought for a moment. _He wants me to think from the perspective of someone who doesn't have Ninjutsu to counter… or doesn't have the time to use it._ Tsubasa lay his blade on the ground and sat down. _I could enhance my blade with Chakra to strengthen its power, but if the Jutsu is strong enough it would overpower me. I could dodge but if they're good they will be ready for it…_

"I don't know. I guess I could use Ninjutsu, but I might not have the chance. Enhancing won't do much good if they're better than me." Tsubasa looked to the ground. Shirou laughed.

"You got it quicker than I did when I was taught." Tsubasa glanced up, surprised. "True, Ninjutsu and Enhancements likely won't be too helpful, and dodging might play into their hands. So, what do you do? The answer is simple." He paused.

"You use both."

"Huh?" Tsubasa stared at his father like he was crazy. _Both? Both Ninjutsu and Enhancements?_

"Our clan has quite a few techniques. Now I don't think you are going to master this one any time soon, but we have one for Kenjutsu, it is one of our strengths after all." Tsubasa nodded along excitedly.

Shirou held his wooden sword up and ran his left hand across the blade and chanted: _"Fission Style: Atomic Enhancement"_. The wooden sword began to glow as cracks of golden yellow light spread across the weapon's form. Shirou smiled and stepped over to a nearby training post.

"This Ninjutsu adds our Kekkei Genkai to the weapon, letting you set fire to anything it touches and, if you train it enough, outright melt other swords on contact." He demonstrated with the post, slashing down at it with the wooden sword. Where normally the wooden weapon would bounce off and do nothing, it now _cleaved_ through the entire post, leaving two halves of the training post smouldering.

"This Jutsu is stronger than most enhancement techniques and is the bread and butter of our combat style. You will not be taking a sword into combat until you learn this Jutsu."

"What? Why?" Tsubasa leaned forward, annoyance on his face.

"Until you reach the point at which you can cast this Jutsu without hand seals, you are better of using Ninjutsu. Our combat style relies on this Jutsu being used on our sword. if you have to drop your sword just to cast your enhancement technique then we are back to the previous question. Your sword won't break through enemy Jutsu and they will throw those Jutsu at you the moment they see an opening. Dropping your sword to cast a Jutsu is one such opening." Tsubasa looked to the ground, annoyance plain across his face.

_I should have thought of that. I need to pay attention to what dad says._

Shirou stepped over to Tsubasa, dropping down to sit next to him. "Don't worry too much Tsubasa. You still have plenty of years to go before you become a Genin. Trust me when I say that I know how you feel, I didn't even get to use a sword until I was Chunin because my father imposed the same restrictions on me"

Tsubasa nodded slowly, taking the information in. Shirou sighed.

"Come on kiddo, let's teach you how to do it." Tsubasa nodded and stood with his father, grabbing his sword as he did so.

"Alright, the Hand Seals are…"

* * *

The Academy sucked. There was nothing else to it really. The people were annoying and didn't seem to even realise that they were going to be Ninja. The teachers weren't even really trained teachers, but rather Chunin who couldn't work their way further up the ranks or were too injured to fight at the time and took a job teaching, thinking it would be easier than working in the Hokage Tower or elsewhere. It meant that almost none of their teachers knew how to deal with children and so the children had learned how to push them to the point of leaving the academy to work in the tower instead.

Tsubasa didn't take part in any of the 'testing' the class did. Preferring to read ahead and improve himself as much as possible. Currently, a large group were being punished by their new teacher, an upbeat Kunoichi, for starting a fight in the middle of class so they could jump her when she intervened. It had failed of course.

It was standard stuff for them, always causing trouble. Thankfully he wasn't the only one annoyed by it. Neither of the Uchiha kids got involved, though the Uchiha boy looked like he wanted to let loose and join in. The girl was too busy reading to take any notice.

For some reason, Tsubasa always got a weird vibe from her, like she was watching all of them without looking like she was. Would have made sense if she was a Hyuga.

Aside from the Uchiha, there was always Minato Namikaze who, while friends with those who like to play pranks, tended to stay out of it all. Tsubasa respected Minato for a lot of things, he was strong, fast, intelligent and seemed pretty cool.

Too bad Tsubasa was busy reading ahead instead of making friends. It wasn't that he didn't want to make friends, it's just that the only people who he could become friends with is the Uchiha or the pranksters. The former wasn't an option because she was ostracised from the rest of the class and as such, should he befriend her, so would he, thereby opposing his goal of making friends. As for the pranksters… No, just no.

The teacher finally sent the troublemakers to stand in the hall and got back to the lesson. Mathematics wasn't what Tsubasa would call fun or interesting, but it was important, and his dad said it taught him a useful way of thinking, so he managed to get through it.

Soon after it was time for Taijutsu class. He had been impressed with Shobu Uchiha's showing against Mio the day before and had been itching to have a spar against Minato after watching him demolish the Suisen kid.

Sensei split the class up into pairs to practice. Most students acted as if it was nothing more than a game. Thankfully, Tsubasa was paired with the Suisen kid, who took it seriously. They made the Seal of Confrontation and began.

Suisen was quick but not quite on par with Minato. But while he wasn't as fast, he made it up with physical strength. His blows were heavy and would rattle him if a solid hit managed to connect. In order to counteract this Tsubasa was put on the defensive and spent most of his time dodging.

As it was they sparred for a few minutes until they both were feeling tired, while neither had landed a good strike on the other. Eventually, their Sensei called it a draw and told them to work on their stamina.

It was refreshing to spar against someone who _didn't_ treat Taijutsu like just something enjoyable to play with your friends. Tsubasa offered a smile to Suisen as they made the Seal of Reconciliation. Suisen looked a little taken aback but shared the smile in moments.

"The names Hozoin Suisen. That was a good fight!" He was loud even now, but Tsubasa found it easier to bear after their bout.

"It was. I am Tsubasa Kuroyuri. It's a pleasure to meet you." Even if they had technically met during other classes they hadn't really chatted. Tsubasa had even forgotten Hozoin's name. But now, after a good, equal fight? Well, Tsubasa thought he could live with Hozoin being his sparring partner.

As it turned out, Hozoin and their Sensei agreed and as such, they continued to be paired up. Hozoin managed to pull ahead in their rivalry and began winning most of their spars. He appeared to have a natural talent for hitting faces and kicking shins.

_Maybe this could be an actual friend? Even if we don't do much other than spar, we could still be friends, right?_

It was this thought that pulled Hozoin and Tsubasa together and turned them from distant classmates into firm friends throughout the following years.


	4. Chapter 3

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 3

* * *

Shobu Uchiha awoke and silently prepared herself for the day. But, instead of the usual school outfit of a shirt and pants, she instead put on a bland black Kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back.

Today was a special day, though not something she was looking forward to. Every week the Uchiha Clan Head met with one of the families in the Clan to check up on them and make sure everything's running smoothly. Today he was coming to Shobu's family and she was expected to sit there, be quiet and look pretty so that they can show off their little family.

She set to work wrangling her hair into something which could be considered presentable. As she pulled back her spiky black hair into a bun she idly wondered what the Head would want to talk about.

_Probably about how I was put up a year, ugh._ Shobu shook her head. Sure, her class was annoying, but she didn't want to be thrown to the wolves as a Genin yet. Sadly, her Clan wasn't fond of people becoming civilians. She didn't even know if being a ninja what she even wanted, she hadn't had a chance to choose, so there was no point in dwelling on 'what ifs'.

She was slightly bitter about her choice being taken away, especially when so many other clans offered their members non-ninja roles. The Yamanaka could grow and sell plants, the Nara could craft medicine, the Akimichi owned a bunch of restaurants and the like, the Aburame were bee-keepers and worked closely with the Yamanaka to care for all of Konoha's public gardens.

The Uchiha though? There wasn't really any big business they worked on. The Uchiha, like the Senju, Sarutobi and Hyuga clans, relied entirely on Shinobi. Unfortunately, that meant people weren't allowed to be anything but a shinobi.

Shobu's thoughts were interrupted by her mother entering the room, she was what the clan pushed as the picture of perfection. Her hair was done in a tidy bun, her kimono was creaseless and she gave off the air of a demure housewife. But looks can be deceiving because, like the rest of her clan, her mother was extremely strict.

"Shobu… did you try doing it all yourself again?" Her mother looked annoyed as she spoke in a quiet yet hard voice.

"…" Shobu didn't answer. She had done perfectly fine by herself thank you. She didn't need her mother fixing everything. She sighed and walked over, moving with a speed one wouldn't expect from a woman in a Kimono and got to work making Shoubu presentable.

"You're six years old Shobu, you're not able to do this yourself yet. Next time you _will_ wait for me. Understood?" Her voice was hard and unflinching and for a moment Shobu thought about being stubborn, insisting that she could do it herself. That feeling faded after a moment, however.

"…Fine…" She mumbled. Her mother must have heard her, however, judging by the look on her face.

"Good. Next time speak up. Now when Lord Oda gets here you will be silent unless spoken to directly. You will answer honestly to anything he asks of you. Forget this stubborn streak of yours, you are an Uchiha and your loyalty will always be to the Uchiha. Understood?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Now sit still and let me fix this mess." Shobu allowed her mother to 'fix' her outfit and a few minutes later Shobu was ready for the meeting.

"There. Now let us go." Shobu followed her mother through the house to the main room, where her father was already sitting.

They ate breakfast in silence and before she knew it, they sat awaiting the arrival of the Clan Head. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and her mother moved. Through the house, they heard the front door being opened and the conversation drifted Shobu and her father.

"Lord Oda, it is good to see you."

"Yes, it is good to see you as well, Ame."

"Would you like to come in?"

"I shall. I hope you do not mind my son joining me? Though he is young he must learn what leading the clan means."

"Of course, Lord Oda. It would be our pleasure."

There were steps as the now trio came down the hall. Shobu's father tapped her back, reminding her to sit perfectly upright. The door before them opened and father and daughter bowed low as the Clan Head entered the room.

As she sat back up straight Shobu got a look at both Lord Oda and his son. Oda was a harsh looking man with many scars. He wore a black Kimono with the Uchiha crest on both the back and over his heart. His eyes were hard, like they had been chiselled from rock. He bore scars over his left eye, likely from some kind of shrapnel, as well as slash scars over his chin. His hair was shoulder length and pulled into a ponytail, finally, like all Uchiha, it was the spikiest hair in existence.

His son was both the same and yet not. In some ways, Fugaku Uchiha was softer. He seemed kinder, more empathetic. However, he still held some hard features. He was built for battle, even at the age of 15, he had broad shoulders and strong muscles that showed through the fabric of his midnight blue Kimono which shared the locations of the Uchiha crest with his fathers. His eyes held a soft glance, but there were creases around them that would likely become pronounced with a sterner look.

The pair sat on the other side of the table in seiza like Shobu and her father. Shobu's mother, Ame Uchiha, went to fetch the tea and returned a few moments later and poured a cup for each person present before handing them out.

"Thank you, Ame." Lord Oda said before taking a sip. Fugaku offered a respectful nod before drinking himself. There was silence for a while as the adults drank before the conversation began.

"Now, Ryudou. I believe we shall get down to business. Anything you wish to inform me of?"

"No, Lord Oda. There is nothing that has happened that you need hear of."

"Good. Now, Shobu, is it better now that you are in a higher class?"

Shobu considered for a long moment before speaking. "Yes, Lord Oda."

"Good. You have the potential to become strong. It would be a terrible shame to see it be wasted. Make sure it is not."

"Yes, Lord Oda."

"And what of your Sharingan? While there have been no deaths of those close to you it possible for it to awaken in other ways." Lord Oda seemed very interested in the status of her eyes.

"No change, Lord Oda. I have yet to unlock the Sharingan."

"A pity. Moving on. Ryudou, what of…"

* * *

Hours later Shobu took to the streets in her normal clothes. The meeting had gone on for a while but eventually, the clan head and his son had left and she had been free to enjoy the rest of the day.

She left the Uchiha district and entered the rest of the village, moving without a real destination in mind except for 'away'. Shobu had never exactly been pleased with giving up her day to sit down and listen to adults talk about boring things for hours.

Shobu ran through the streets, feeling her legs once more. She turned from the main street and into a side street for no real reason other than that she felt like it. She dodged past some civilians and jumped into an alleyway that would lead back around to the main boulevard that went from the Admin Building straight to the main gates.

Shobu tuned out the sounds of the bustling streets and listened to the natural world around her. The tree's blowing in the wind. The insects flying about, the animals that lived and ran with the Shinobi.

It was for this reason that she heard it. A quiet sound coming from another alley attached to the one she was in. She stopped and turned but couldn't see anything down it except for a small cardboard box, soaked from rain, sitting in between some barrels behind what was probably an Akimichi restaurant.

She considered ignoring it for a moment but decided against it. Whatever made the sound was probably just a small animal. She walked down the side alley, cautious so as not to startle it.

She neared the box and glanced in. The box was falling apart and lying inside it was a small, black cat. It was little more than a kitten, probably abandoned. It lay there, shivering.

Shobu would later adamantly say that she did _not_ coo like it was a cute baby. She reached down and lightly petted the poor cat. It reacted by opening its eyes, showing a bright emerald green, and staring at her. Shobu swore that it looked hopeful.

Ryudou Uchiha would come home that day from his work at the Police Station to find his one and only daughter taking care of a tiny cat and no matter what he or his wife could do, Shobu wouldn't get rid of it.

And so, the kitten joined their family, becoming known as Yu.

* * *

**A/N:**


	5. Chapter 4

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 4

* * *

Thick black clouds coated the sky, their imposing visage loomed over the village. The only sound that could be heard was the loud rainfall and occasional crack of thunder. Hozoin wandered through the saturated streets, his clothes soggy and shoes caked in mud. He took a practised path, absently avoiding the deep puddles and occasional pedestrian.

After a solemn walk, Hozoin arrived at the Hidden Leaf's central graveyard. The place had a suffocating presence about it, the weight of so many lost seemed to permeate throughout the air bearing down on any who entered. On this day, the graveyard was deserted save for those who ritualistically visit their dearly departed regardless of rain, sun or snow. Hozoin arrived at a small grave, the stone beginning to be worn away from exposure.

It was marked "Ryunoske Suisen"

"Hey, dad." His father held both a grave here and a place on the Memorial Stone. Hozoin much preferred the grave, it was much more personal and he would rather avoid the ninja that tended to gather around the stone.

His father died on a mission to disrupt a Hidden Sand supply route. Thankfully, the outcome had been in the Leaf's favour so his body was able to be recovered. A blessing received by few casualties of war.

"I'm training hard to become a Ninja. I haven't learnt our Hiden Jutsu yet, but I'll get it soon. I keep losing to Minato in Taijutsu Class but I'm sure I will beat him one of these days." Hozoin had a bitter smile as he placed a bouquet of flowers upon the grave, it swiftly fell off his face and was replaced by a hard frown.

"Mum's been working a lot lately. Taking extra shifts at the Hokage's Office. I know you miss her, I keep trying to get her to come visit you, but she is working too hard. I guess I have to become a Ninja soon, then I can start helping her."

Hozoin let a smile return as he stood, genuine this time. "Goodbye dad, I'll see you next month." He turned and walked back towards his home.

The house was quiet when he arrived, his mother already off at work. Not wanting to stick around for too long, he dried himself quickly, grabbed a scroll from his room and departed to his backyard.

'_Now let's see here…'_ Hozoin left the scroll unrolled on the porch under cover to protect it from the rain. He read over the instructions, nodded to himself and set out to train.

'_First, build up the Chakra…'_ He pulled on the energy within him and his chakra readily responded. _'Then, build the Jutsu…'_ His inner energy sat patiently waiting for him to form the hand seals. '_Ox, Tiger, Snake, Dog, Bird_.' The chakra moved with a speed that belied its previous patience. "Ninja Art: Suisen Spear Jutsu!" The chakra almost exploded out of him as he held out his right hand.

The energy spun and began to take form within his hand. A spear which appeared to be made of spinning air formed within his hand. '_Yes! This is it!'_

And then it detonated.

Hozoin groaned on the ground covered in mud and a trickle of blood leaking down his forehead. _It always does that…_

He's been working with that jutsu for months now, but no matter how much he practised, no matter how many times he read the scroll and no matter what minuscule details he tweaked, he could not get it to form properly. He honestly had no idea what was making it so difficult he was following the instructions to the letter.

"Ugh…. Guess I should try again." Standing, Hozoin began focusing his Chakra once more.

He spent the afternoon being thrown around his backyard.

* * *

To most school was a chore, to Hozoin it was not so. Sure, the writing and memorisation bored him, but the physical aspect that came with being enrolled in a ninja academy more than made up for it.

Currently, the class was running laps around the field to warm up. Hozoin was at the head of the pack along with Minato though he was lagging behind slightly. He vowed that it would be him at the front, the undisputed leader. Determined to make it a reality he began pushing himself and as they were nearing the finish line, he just barely edged out Minato. The blonde's face was priceless.

"HAHA! Yes! I finally beat you Minato!" Hozoin panted after the run was finished. It hadn't been by much, but he had won. Further conversation was cut off by their teacher calling for attention.

"Alright kids, now that we've warmed up it's time to work on Taijutsu. First up is… Mio Yamanaka and Shobu Uchiha!" Ever since Mio had declared herself to be Shobu's rival a few weeks ago, the teachers had started putting them against each other every Taijutsu class.

Shobu walked over to their teacher and held something up to him. The kids nearby started laughing while the teacher sighed and accepted it. The young Uchiha girl walked back to face off against Mio.

"Hey… what was that about?" Hozoin asked to the air around him.

"That Uchiha gave the teacher a _cat_ and told him to look after it!" Another kid, Ashi Inuzuka practically yelled into his ear. His dog, Kimaru, barked out something that could vaguely be a laugh.

"Why a cat?" Minato asked.

"I don't know, but she's had it all day! I think she is trying to copy me and have a cat with her all the time. Of course, you can't beat Kimaru!" Ashi yelled, as he always did.

"Right… but why a cat?" Hozoin wondered.

None of the three knew why Shobu Uchiha had brought a cat to the Academy and they never got an answer. The cat went everywhere with her sometimes it was, sitting on her head, other times it was hidden inside her jacket, but for the most part it was found just sitting near her.

The cat -which they learned was named Yu- became a tool for Mio to bully Shobu with. Though whenever Mio tried anything against the cat itself, she was more likely to get hit than to get away with it.

Nobody knew why the cat was there, but they did know was not to mess with it. And despite the confusion, it was never actually disallowed by the teachers and so, Yu became a permanent fixture.

Hozoin would always wonder what lead Shobu to bring a cat to class, but in the end, he started ignoring it like everyone else.

* * *

**A/N:**


	6. Chapter 5

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 5

* * *

The boat cut through the ocean's waves with relative ease, the sailors moving to and fro to keep everything moving and running as expected. Four men and a large brown dog sat among a group of crates, out of the way of the sailors.

A brown-haired man with red fangs tattooed onto his cheeks lay next to the sleeping dog while another with black spiky hair sat sharpening his kunai. A man sat meditating, his long black-brown hair tied into a low ponytail. The last man stood, staring off into the distance, watching the ocean. All four wore the standard Konoha gear, with only slight variations.

"How long is it gonna take?" The brown-haired man, Okami Inuzuka, asked.

"Tch, as long as it takes." The black, spiky-haired man, Moeru Uchiha replied, barely pausing as he inspected the kunai's sharpness.

"Thanks that was really helpful." Okami replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you two are done flirting, it shouldn't be too long now." The meditating man, Chusei Hyuga, interrupted.

"Fiiiiine." Okami groaned out. "Hey, Shinra, why did you get sent with us anyway? I mean, I doubt we _really_ need a Jounin with three Chunin to go and pick up some kid."

"Hm?" The last man, Shinra, hummed in confusion, turning to glance at his team. Shinra was the only one who wore his headband in a different place, around his neck rather than forehead. His midnight blue hair fell in a mop around his head, framing his sharper facial features.

"Well you know, we take a boat over to the Land of Whirlpools, pick up a kid and bring them back to Konoha. I don't see why we need three Chunin and a Jounin for something a Genin team could do."

Shinra's ocean blue eyes looked from Okami to Moeru to Chusei, all of whom were looking at him for answers. Shinra sighed. "It's pretty simple Okami. The Land of Whirlpools and their Ninja Village, the Hidden Eddy Village, have been allies of Konoha and the Land of Fire for decades. The Senju and Uzumaki clans were allies for even longer too."

"Right, so what does that have to do with picking up a kid?" Okami asked, pushing himself into a sitting position. Okami's dog, Shinkumaru lifted his head, yawned and went to sleep again with his head now across Okami's legs.

"Well, it's pretty simple. Lord First Hokage married an Uzumaki, Lady Mito. Lady Mito herself requested this mission and since Hidden Eddy and the Uzumaki are such close allies to us, especially after marrying into the Senju clan, it means that we can't just send a Genin team."

"It would be seen as disrespectful wouldn't it?" Chusei asked. "But then why not send a team of Jounin?"

"We don't exactly have plenty of Jounin to spare, especially with the number of wars we've been getting into." Shinra replied, looking back out over the ocean. "It's annoying, but not much we can do. Nor should we."

"Riiiiight." Okami said, laying back onto the wooden panels below them.

"Hey, Shinobi! We're almost there!" The captain of the boat called to them from the helm.

"You heard the man, team." Shinra said with a slight sigh. _And the ocean was so calming._ It didn't matter now though. Within moments his team was on the move, grabbing everything they owned. Shinra jumped over to the captain.

"We'll be dropping off the cargo and leaving again in a few hours, I never liked staying in this port." The captain said as he watched the helmsman bringing the boat in towards the dock.

"Right. We shouldn't be too long." Shinra replied, walking back down to meet his team.

The moment the boat docked minutes later the Shinobi Squad was on the move, running through the port town and towards Hidden Eddies.

It took them around three-quarters of an hour to get there. The journey was silent, nothing impeded their way. _Then why do I feel so uneasy?_ Shinra didn't know, but he had learned to trust his instincts. With but a hand sign the squad moved into a defensive formation, despite it not being needed.

The village was strange and built in a massively different way to anything else Shinra had ever seen. The apartments were much larger and built using mostly stone, rather than the wooden constructs of Konoha.

The Squad travelled to the centre of the village, where they met an elderly man in formal robes sitting in seiza on the deck of one of the few wooden buildings in the entire village.

"Lord Uzumaki, I am Shinra, leader of this team and Ninja of Konoha. We were sent by Lady Mito to speak with you." The team knelt before the elder as Shinra spoke.

"I know why you are here, Shinra of Konoha." The elder spoke in a slow, plodding voice. "It has been a time since I spoke to Mito, how is she these days?"

"She was doing well the last we were in Konoha. She still misses Lord First Hokage but has taken to helping Lord Third when he needs it."

"I see. Well, shall we get to business then?" The elder stood slowly, passing on their offers to help with little more than "I may be old, but I am still a Ninja!"

"Come this way, young Ninja." The elder turned and shuffled his way into the building, his footsteps slow but silent. "Mito has asked for a specific girl. This girl carries special Chakra and must get to Mito, or else it is likely your village will burn."

The elder said it confidently like it was a simple truth all should know. The words, however, caught the team off guard and they all paused for but a moment in the doorway.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but what was that?" Okami asked, his voice shaken.

"Hmph, of course, you wouldn't know. If you have not been told, you do not need to know. It is not my secret to tell after all. Just know that this girl is important to your village." The elder kept moving, never once stopping for them.

The team shared several looks as they followed. _Something isn't right here._ Shinra glanced around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but that didn't stop the creeping suspicion that something was wrong.

"Now then, here is the person you shall be taking to Konoha." The elder said as he opened the door to a large room. "Ku-" The elder had barely spoken anything when a cushion slammed into his face, sending him to the ground.

"I will never leave!" A feminine voice yelled from the room. Shinra glanced inside and saw a young girl, likely only seven or eight, with bright red hair and several more cushion's ready as ammunition. "This is my home and you'll never kick me out ya know!"

The elder jumped back to his feet. "Now listen here brat, you will be going to the Leaf and meeting Mito!" He stormed into the room, blocking and deflecting the cushions that the girl threw his way.

"Never, ya know!" The girl yelled as the elder grabbed her arm and dragged her towards them. "Now, welcome the Leaf Shinobi who shall be taking you to the Leaf!"

"…"

Shinra sighed as the girl remained silent. "My name is Shinra, what's yours?" He asked, lowering himself to her level.

"Mblm…"

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Kushina, ya know?" Her cheeks coloured slightly.

"Well hello, Kushina. Let me introduce my squad. That's Okami Inuzuka and his friend Shinkumaru, that's Chusei Hyuga and the quiet one at the back is Moeru Uchiha. We're going to be taking you back to Konoha to meet with Lady Mito, alright?"

"No, I don't want to go." The girl replied, her face morphing into one of annoyance.

"Why not?" Shinra had never exactly had much interaction with children, but this was part of the mission.

"Because this is my home, ya know!" She said, staring into his eyes.

"Hey, boss… we got a problem…" Shinra turned to where Okami was and saw something that he would never have expected.

"Chusei, guard Kushina. Okami, Moeru with me." Shinra ordered as he rushed past and out the front doors.

The village burned.

Buildings began to tumble down. People screamed. In barely any time at all a Ninja appeared in front of Shinra. He wore a headband of Hidden Mist. The Ninja drew a massive blade, The Executioners Blade, and charged.

Shinra moved to intercept, pulling on his Chakra as he went. The Mist Ninja went for a large swing, hoping to cut him in half. Shinra pulsed his Chakra. _Elemental Taijutsu: Flowing Water!_ Shinra's body bent double, in a move he couldn't have made in time, and snapped back as the blade passed over him.

Shinra moved. The blade's weight was enough that with a few simple strikes to the blade and person as it passed over him sent both the Ninja and sword far off balance. The famous blade slammed into the ground, the Ninja tried to pull it out, but it was far too late.

_Elemental Taijutsu: Lightning Strike!_ Shinra's Chakra shifted with a quickness, becoming more agitated and like static. His hands glowed as electricity burst out of them. In a move reminiscent of the Hyuga's Gentle Fist, Shinra slammed into his opponent with Lightning Charged fingers, sending blasts of Lighting into the Ninja's body.

The Mist Ninja fell to the ground, his nervous system in shock. Shinra stepped over, drawing a kunai and swiftly severed the man's throat. Shinra glanced around, taking in the situation.

Okami and Shinkumaru spun around in Fang Over Fang, slashing and cutting several Ninja, a quick glance revealed Ninja of multiple villages. Moeru was severing several peoples body parts with a katana, grabbed from a dead Mist Ninja, and sent blasts of fire over the various Ninja.

Several Hidden Eddy Ninja had arrived and begun fighting nearby. Many of them carried the distinctive red hair of the Uzumaki and Shinra watched as a group of five combined their golden Chakra Chains into a whirlwind of blades, cutting apart several Ninja.

"Leaf Ninja, this is not your battle." The elder had appeared at his side, skewering several Ninja on his pale golden chains.

"But-"

"No buts. You are here to take Kushina away. Do so. Then the Uzumaki can continue. This is our home and we shall defend it." Shinra considered the words for but a moment before he nodded.

"Team! We continue the mission! Okami, grab Kushina and head to the port! We will cover you!"

"RIGHT!" Okami was already moving. Moeru appeared next to Shinra and with a nod, the pair sped back into the battle.

Ninja came from all over, Mist, Cloud, Stone, multiple minor Villages and even some Ninja from the roaming clans. All fell before Shinra, but Moeru was only a Chunin and already Shinra saw him feeling the toll.

The moment Okami, Shinkumaru and Chusei appeared out of the building with Kushina holding tight on Shinkumaru's back was the moment the pair moved to cover them.

The squad kept moving, cutting through Ninja after Ninja and finally escaped the village. However, more Ninja followed them, including a very tall man from Mist carrying a bandaged item.

"I'll hold them off." Chusei said as the Ninja gained on them.

"No, if anyone will hold them it's -"

"Not you. Nor Okami, he's got the kid. Moeru and I can do it. You all know I'm better for it though. I'm almost Jounin myself and you _know_ that out of everyone here if anything happens at the boat _you_ are the best person to get her home." Chusei interrupted and stared dead into Shinra's eyes, his Byakugan already active. He motioned to his headband. "Even if they get me, they won't get my Byakugan. Trust me."

Shinra considered for a long moment before closing his eyes and saying, with sadness evident in his voice. "Go."

Chusei was gone in a moment and the sounds of battle followed shortly after.

The group continued their run across the land for almost fifteen minutes before Okami cursed. "Their back, and there's more of them. If Chusei couldn't hold off the previous group, this one's worse. Smells like almost double the previous group. That big Mist guy is still there, and smells like someone for Rock."

Shinra cursed. "How long?"

"At this pace? Couple minutes before they catch up. A few more if someone holds them off but we probably aren't getting the same amount Chusei got us. Orders?"

"I… I'll hold them off. I have a better chance as a Jounin."

"Remember what Chusei said. If the boat gets attacked or something, you are the best bet to get her home." Moeru said, before looking at Okami. "How long do you think both of us will get?"

"Without Shinkumaru? Probably a good five or ten minutes. With? Probably ten to fifteen. Maybe more."

"You two…" Shinra's eyes were wide as he looked to his teammates.

"Just get her home Shinra, we will meet up with you later. We'll bring Chusei too!" Okami said, the confidence in his voice hiding what they all knew.

"…"

"Shinra… We can get you the time you need." Moeru said.

Shinra didn't reply. He simply nodded and sped up slightly, grabbing Kushina from Shinkumaru's back, slinging her into a piggyback position and jetting off with as much speed as he could.

Moeru and Okami turned to fight them off.

Shinra pretended not to hear their screams minutes later.

He knew it would haunt his dreams anyway.

Shinra made it to the boat without any other incidents. The captain was pale as he was told what was going on. The sailors got back on the boat and within a couple of minutes, they set sail, leaving the cargo as is.

How could they give cargo to a village that no longer existed? And if it did come the following week, then trade would resume.

Nothing interrupted their journey back to the mainland. Kushina cried through the nights, missing her home already.

Trade never resumed.

Uzushiogakure. The Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides. The Hidden Eddy Village.

It was gone. Never to be seen again.

Shinra arrived in Konoha a few days later with a distraught young girl. He dropped her off at the Senju residence, to meet with Lady Mito and then he trooped off to the clans.

He started with the Uchiha, informing Lord Oda that Moeru Uchiha was dead. He accepted it with ease, knowing what the line of duty was like.

The Hyuga came next and the elder there simply accepted it as Chusei Hyuga's destiny, to die as a branch member completing the mission.

The Inuzuka came last. The elder was solemn as he heard the news of the deaths of Okami Inuzuka and his ninken Shinkumaru. The elder smiled a sad smile and offered him sake. The pair shared a drink in the name of the fallen.

Shinra continued that later, watching as the names of the fallen were added to the memorial stone. He spent a few hours there, sharing sake with the fallen.

_I will never let my team die for my sake again._

* * *

**A/N: Just a quick FYI, while I did have a beta for the previous chapters, he sadly couldn't keep doing it. So now be prepared for less quality!**


	7. Chapter 6

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 6

* * *

_Take care of my son…_

Fists slammed into a training post, cracking and splitting the wood sending pieces across the field behind it. Shinra walked to the next post, panting lightly.

_I'll hold them off…_

With a roar he slammed his fists into the next post, drawing on his chakra to break and destroy the wood sending splinters around once again.

_Shinra… We can get you the time you need…_

"So, done with your little fit?" A voice spoke from behind him.

"Sakumo. What are you doing here?" Shinra turned to look at the man.

"Well, I heard about your mission a week ago and thought I should check up on you. So, how are you?"

"Fine. I'm doing fine." Sakumo laughed.

"If that's what you call fine, then I think you need to re-evaluate." Sakumo walked forward and inspected the remains of the posts before he sighed. "Alright, lets spar then."

"You want to spar?"

"Sure, why not? You obviously need to let off some steam so let's go. Better than wasting your energy on these."

Shinra sighed. "Fine, let's do it then."

The training grounds they were in thankfully held plenty of empty space for the pair to move to, as it was mostly made of grassland with a large pond in the centre. One of the smaller training grounds it was far less popular compared to the main grounds. It was however further from most of the village.

The pair found their spot and began. As Jounin they were both incredibly talented, however, Sakumo had been a Jounin for far longer and Shinra had already been training beforehand.

Shinra threw a water dragon, Sakumo dodged and came in with his sword. Shinra switched into a light-footed stance and twisted, grabbing Sakumo and using his own momentum to throw him onto the ground.

Sakumo rolled with the movement, jumping onto his feet and coming in again from another angle. The pair traded blows in a fast-paced Taijutsu match, Shinra switching from stance to stance and Sakumo twisting and always moving.

The outcome was obvious, however. Shinra, who had already been training for a while, lost. The duo sat on the ground and breathed the fresh morning air.

"Well… that was definitely exhausting." Shinra said, falling onto his back.

"Ha. So, feeling better?" Shinra considered the question for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"Good, now how about we go and get a drink?"

"This early?"

"Why not? There's always at least one place open this early."

"Sure… let's relax with a drink." Shinra picked himself and started collecting his things. The pair were interrupted however by the arrival of another ninja, a young man in the standard Konoha uniform.

"Excuse me, are either of you Shinra?" The man asked his expression one of annoyance and general distaste. Shinra and Sakumo shared a look before answering.

"Yeah, I'm Shinra…"

"The Hokage has requested your presence. Something about a kid causing trouble." The ninja scowled and left before either could respond. Shinra groaned.

"Great. Guess we'll have to reschedule that drink, huh?"

"Yeah… Look I'm redeploying by the end of the week, so just get back to me before then, alright?" Sakumo said, a distant look on his face.

"So early? No rest for the wicked huh?"

"Things are becoming troublesome down in the Land of Rivers. The Hokage wants to make sure Sand doesn't try to muscle in and get their loyalty… or land. Anyway, I'll see you soon, Shinra."

With that Sakumo left with the familiar speed of a body flicker.

"Ugh. Let's go deal with this damn kid then…"

The path back to the main street of the village was long and winding, but as a ninja, he took to the rooftops. For Shinra, it was probably the least intensive thing he had done all day. The village was still tense after what happened to the Uzumaki and their village.

The Hokage tower was as busy as always, filled with Chunin running back and forth with papers and scrolls, civilians coming to put in a mission request, teams of Genin, Chunin and a few Jounin entering or leaving, some with scrolls in hand.

Shinra walked past it all and headed straight for the top floor, just before the roof, and waited outside of the Hokage's office for just a moment before knocking.

"Enter." An older voice, hoarse from years of smoking, responded. Shinra pushed into the rounded office. The room was filled with paper and baubles strewed all about as well as three portraits on one of the walls, each depicting one of the Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi finished marking something down on a scroll and looked up at Shinra. "Ah, Shinra. It's good you are here."

Shinra bowed. "Of course, Lord Hokage. I heard there was some issue with a certain kid I know?"

Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes, our new Uzumaki is causing a few issues. She refuses to go to school and even refused to meet with either myself or Lady Mito. I hope that you might be able to get through to her, as the one who saved her from the battle."

"I understand, Lord Hokage. I… I will do my best." Shinra bowed again and left, hearing Hiruzen light his pipe as he closed the door.

_How the hell am I going to convince a young girl to go to school? Ugh._

Shinra left the administration building and travelled towards the small grounds that served as the Uzumaki Clan grounds. Once used by visiting dignitaries from the Clan, it had been empty for some time. Now, however, it was home to a small girl who had just lost everything she had ever known.

The grounds were overgrown and filthy, likely home to several different kinds of rodent. _I doubt the inside is any better. I wonder if she has any cushions to throw this time…_

Shinra stepped up to the door and knocked. Silence followed. He knocked again. And again. And again.

"GO AWAY!" a voice shouted from inside. Shinra sighed.

"Kushina, it's Shinra. I was the ninja that… collected you from the Hidden Eddy's. I… can I come in?" There was silence for some time, before the sound of a barefoot girl walking to the door reached him, and soon with a click the door was unlocked.

As the door opened Shinra could see that the girl had been crying recently if the red around the eyes was anything to go by. "What do you want, ya know?"

"I just want you to acclimate…" _She's a kid, use small words._ "I want you to see the village and think of it as home. I know that's going to be tough, but there is someone who can help you out. She was why we came to pick you up after all. Lady Mito really wants to meet you."

Kushina was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Do I really have to meet her?"

"Well, Lady Mito is an Uzumaki just like you, so I think that if there is anyone who knows how you are feeling it's probably her." Shinra smiled a sad smile.

"Ok… I guess I can."

"Well then, let's get you cleaned up and over to see her then."

It was a first for Shinra, keeping someone as young as Kushina on track with cleaning up. Thankfully she wasn't so young as to actually need any real help, so he could stand outside and just shout out to her.

After a good half hour or so she was ready and, after locking the door once more, Shinra pulled her onto his back and they were off.

They arrived at the Senju grounds and passed through with ease, the few Senju on watch were more than happy to see Kushina through to the building that once housed the First Hokage and that currently housed his widow.

Shinra let Kushina off his back and watched as she was taken through to see Lady Mito. She didn't need him hanging around and so with the job done Shinra left.

_I just hope this doesn't become some kind of reoccurring thing. There is only so much child I can deal with…_

It didn't take him all too long to find Sakumo and get that drink.

* * *

Tsubasa thought the day would be like any other, how wrong he was…

"Everyone, welcome our new transfer student…"

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!" The girl immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, embarrassed.

The class immediately broke out into whispers, wondering who this new girl with the bright red hair was.

"So, who do you think she is?" Hozoin asked, looking at Minato and Tsubasa.

"I don't know… I don't remember anything about a clan called Uzumaki… maybe I just haven't gotten to that point yet?" Tsubasa said, racking his brain for anything.

"…" Minato was silent, just looking at the new girl.

"Alright, that's enough. Settle down now, all of you!" Their Sensei said, trying to be heard over the chatter.

"I will become this village's first female Hokage!" The girl, Kushina, shouted. Minato stood up and placed his fist over his heart.

"I also want to become a great Hokage the whole village respects." Minato said, smiling. Kushina, however, didn't seem very pleased.

Hozoin couldn't stop giggling. At Tsubasa's raised eyebrow he simply said. "Minato's got a thing for the new girl!"

"Alright, shut it you brats! Uzumaki, go find a seat." Their Sensei moved on pretty quick, starting the lesson proper. Kushina found a seat on the other side of the room, closer to the windows.

The lessons went on, almost as boring as usual. Hozoin spent more time trying to tease Minato about Kushina, much to Minato's confusion.

It was lunchtime that something else happened with their new student. Surrounded by several of the more loud and annoying boys.

"Tomato!"

"From now on your name is Tomato!"

"Yeah, with that fat round face and red hair you're just like a tomato!"

"No tomato is ever going to become Hokage! Besides, I hate tomatoes!"

"Yea me too. I always pick them out of my salad!"

"A bright red tomato that everybody hates is _never_ going to be accepted as Hokage!" The group laughed.

"Duuuude… That's harsh." Hozoin whispered. "Shall we go beat them up Minato?"

"She can handle it." Minato said simply.

"Are you sure? We could just…" Hozoin didn't get to finish as the boys started yelling again.

"Look, you're getting redder and riper!" One boy said, pointing at Kushina who was red with embarrassment.

"Looks like it's harvesting time at the tomato festival!" Another said, pulling on her hair. This seemed to be the final straw for Kushina, who grabbed the boy's wrist.

"Who are you calling a tomato!? Now you listen to me, I hate tomatoes as much as you, ya know!" Kushina pulled the boy by his wrist, grabbing his other wrist with her other hand and spun, becoming a whirlwind of redhead and boy sending the others flying.

She threw her weapon of destruction to the floor and jumped on top of the boy who had started it all. "That's it! You keep calling me tomato and you'll get more of this, ya know!" She yelled, hitting the boy over the head again and again.

Hozoin let out a laugh and Minato smiled. "Ok, I guess you were right Minato!" Hozoin said between laughing.

"What are you looking at!" Kushina yelled at Minato, who quickly turned away and stared at the front of the room. This only sent Hozoin into another fit of laughter.

"That's… definitely one way to deal with bullies…" Tsubasa said, his expression one of deep thought.

Over the next few weeks, all who attempted to bully Kushina Uzumaki were beaten with ease. Soon enough she earned the name, the Red-Hot Habanero.


	8. Chapter 7

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 7

* * *

It had been over a year since Shobu had brought the tiny kitten she named Yu into her home. He hadn't grown much larger since then, but he was no longer so malnourished. He had barely left her side since she picked him up, much to her parents' annoyance.

For Shobu the academy hadn't changed much in the past year. With the Red-Hot Habanero around most of the bullies either focused their attempts on her or had given up entirely. Shobu didn't know why they had tried in the first place if they would give up just because some redhead could suplex them.

Not that she was complaining of course. Fewer people annoying her was for the better.

Today was no different than normal. Partially cloudy sky. Boring lectures. Loud people. A redhead throwing people around during breaks. The usual.

At least that's what she thought…

* * *

Mio Yamanaka was bored. With the tomato head being so physically strong it was hard to really get into her head and with the arrogant Uchiha ignoring anything they said for that stupid cat of hers, life was harder than it had been.

Her friends, though they were really little more than hangers-on who thought she would give them some form of long-lasting popularity, were spending the lunchtime gossiping as usual.

_I need something to take this boredom away!_

If only she could beat up the tomato head or humble that Uchiha.

While she thought upon her boredom, she heard the now familiar sound of Shobu Uchiha sharing her lunch with the tiny cat she called Yu.

_If only I could get that cat, I could humble her… force her to stop looking down on us like we are idiots._

But, how could she? Shobu had threatened violence to any who touched the damned thing and Mio had learned that she didn't pull punches.

"Hey Mio, what are you looking at?" One of the girls, some plain brown-haired girl, asked her.

"She's thinking about that Uchiha girl again." Another girl replied.

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"She's always thinking about that girl. Mio lost quite a few Taijutsu matches against her after all. It only makes sense to want to get revenge."

"Huh. Why haven't we done anything yet then?"

"Because none of us are as good as Mio and if she was beaten than what can we do?" A third responded.

Silence followed for a moment.

"Hey, Mio… what are cat's afraid of?" The first girl asked. Mio mulled the question over for a moment.

"None of the cat's I've seen have ever liked water…" The third said.

Mio bolted up; a cold smile blossomed on her face.

"Girls… I have an idea. We need some water."

"What are we going to do?"

"Let's just say that our poor Uchiha friend is going to be losing her cat soon enough." The girls shared her smile as they gathered their things to prepare.

_Finally, my revenge is coming Shobu._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to trap the Red-Hot Habanero and Minato in the classroom during lunch because you think that Minato likes her?" Tsubasa asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"Yup! Its foolproof don't you think?" Hozoin asked back, radiating confidence.

"How is it foolproof? You just want to force them into the room and then lock the door, telling them we will only let them out if they confess their feelings for each other. Pretty sure that's the opposite of foolproof."

Ashi Inuzuka sighed. "Can we just hurry up. I want to actually enjoy my lunch today…"

"Come on Tsubasa, even if it doesn't work it'll be hilarious!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'm going to make sure they both know this was your idea." Hozoin just smiled in response.

"Awesome! Okay, so we need to make sure they can't open the door or the windows so that their actually trapped and need us. Plus, some other traps to make sure they don't want to leave. I'll get the key to lock the door, Ashi get some of that rope we use in gym and Tsubasa you need to sneak over and get some of the training Kunai and Shuriken. Alright, you two?"

Ashi nodded, eager to get started. Tsubasa sighed and nodded. _I really doubt this is going to work, but Hozoin will bug me for months if I don't help._

The trio split up to go about their assigned tasks. Tsubasa's path took him out of the main building and around to the back of the school to a small building that the teachers kept the training weapons in. Of course, it was locked, but Tsubasa was determined and though it took him a while he finally got the padlock off.

He snuck in and grabbed the closest box of weapons, filled with blunt kunai and shuriken. He snuck back out, leaving the building unlocked. _I need to hurry back if we want to do this before lunch ends._

He walked casually around the main building, acting for all the world as though he wasn't carrying a box of blunt weapons. The main field was filled with kids playing a game of Ninja with smaller groups sitting off on benches or grass, eating or just talking.

Another group caught his attention, however. Mio Yamanaka and her gang of hangers-on had filled up a few buckets with water and were carrying them somewhere. Tsubasa surveyed the area, looking for where they could possibly be taking that much water.

_There aren't any teachers around, and Mio is leading them away from the building, so I doubt they're helping a teacher. More bullying? I can't see Kushina around, maybe Hozoin has already started the plan?_

And then his eyes landed on Shobu. The lone Uchiha was seemingly playing with her pet on a bench.

Mio was heading right for her.

And Shobu didn't see them coming.

_Do I get a teacher? Yell out? Stop them?_

Tsubasa tried thinking of a way to not only help Shobu but get back to Hozoin in time. It cost him his chance, however.

Shobu screamed as Mio and her posse dropped buckets of water over the top of her and her cat, who darted instantly away. Mio gave chase, trying to grab the cat, her face one of satisfaction and triumph.

Tsubasa was moving before he realised, he was, dropping the box and running towards that cat. Despite starting later, he was a faster runner than Mio and was able to grab the cat first. The poor thing was soaked and scared, clawing at his hands seeking freedom.

"Oh great, the other weirdo. Look, just give me the cat and I won't ruin your reputation. Okay?" Mio said, her face having formed into one of distaste and annoyance.

"You do know that you shouldn't throw water on people, right? Well… unless you are using a Jutsu during a spar or battle… anyway, you shouldn't have done that."

"Seriously? Ugh, just give me the cat." Mio's gang closed in, surrounding Tsubasa. Shobu was off to the side, soaked and wide-eyed.

"Let me think about it." They waited, poised to grab the cat the moment he let go.

_Ow, can this damn cat stop trying to open my hands up already?!_

"Ok, I thought about it."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to have to say nope."

"Nope?"

"Yup. Gonna just give this little guy to Shobu and we can all go our separate ways." He moved to leave their circle, but of course, they blocked him.

They had gathered quite a crowd by now. The game of Ninja having been thrown away the moment some interesting drama had started. They all kept pushing each other around trying to get a good view of the impending fight. Shobu herself looked spooked, frozen in indecision.

Tsubasa sighed. The girls were all mostly middle of the class kind, not great but not terrible. Good enough to not bring down Mio's reputation but not good enough to outshine her.

He smiled. "Guess we can do this the hard way. Catch!" He threw the cat into the air as if he was serving in some kind of sport, directing the throw over the circle and towards Shobu.

He then charged Mio, aiming to push her aside and escape their cordon. Mio wasn't that easily beaten, however.

He slammed into her, but she grabbed his shirt, dragging him down with her. They sprawled across the ground and Tsubasa rolled, avoiding the few girls that tried to dogpile him.

He was back in the middle of the circle, the girls stumbling to their feet.

"You should have just helped us out." Mio growled out; seemingly having forgotten the reason they had come here as Shobu and the cat had disappeared.

_Ugh, this is so annoying!_

The circle started to slowly close in on him.

And then something changed. It was subtle at first like his body temperature rising. But it escalated quickly, becoming like a burning ember then a raging fire and finally something else.

_It feels like the energy my Jutsu makes…_

His body felt sluggish and he started to pant. Mio smirked and the girls charged in towards him.

Tsubasa struck first, slamming a fist into the face of some girl with freckles, spinning and kicking another in the stomach. He ducked below a thrust and gave the girl an uppercut in return.

_Somethings off…_

He felt far too hot, like it the hottest summer in the middle of a desert. He felt sluggish like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. But yet when he dodged or attacked, he felt faster than ever, like a bolt of lightning striking the earth.

It was a whirl of fists and kicks and spinning and screams of pain.

And then it was over as he was grappled by someone far stronger than him.

He blinked. Where seconds ago, he was surrounded by girls looking to fight he was now lifted off of the ground by one of the teachers. Many of the girls now lay on the ground, groaning and holding their faces and stomachs. Mio was picking herself up, hand to her face holding her nose which looked broken.

The heat faded but didn't disappear. It sat there, almost waiting for something else to happen.

Sound slowly faded in, the teachers asking him repeatedly what was going on, why he had done it and others checking those on the ground.

_What the…_

* * *

"What the hell was with Tsubasa! Abandoning us like that! Now lunch is already over and I missed out on eating!" Ashi complained loudly, his dog Kimaru echoed him with loud yips and whines.

Hozoin sighed. "Oh well, we can try again tomorrow…" The pair walked down the hallways of the academy.

"Hey did you hear?! Someone went crazy and attacked Mio and her friends!" Someone yelled from ahead.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know! Their still outside, come on!" A pair of older boys rushed out of a classroom and outside.

Hozoin and Ashi shared a look before following, stepping past a rather wet looking Shobu cradling something. She looked like she had seen a ghost or something, pale and wide-eyed, almost terrified. She rushed down the hallway and out of sight.

_Wonder what happened?_

A large crowd, probably most of the students in the academy, had formed. Hozoin pushed through, Ashi on his heels. They closed on the front of the group and got a look at what was going on. Several teachers were helping Mio's friends off of the ground and towards the main building while another group surrounded someone else.

"Hey, what happened?" Hozoin asked the people around him. An older student responded.

"A kid was being surrounded by all those girls, there was something going on about a cat or something I don't know. But they all jumped on him and he started beating them all up. It was crazy! He didn't get hit, though I'm sure I could have got him. He wasn't that fast."

"Dude… you're the slowest in the class…" Another said from behind them.

"No, I'm not! I'm totally faster than that kid!" The pair quickly got into an argument about how fast they were.

"Anyone see who it was?" Ashi asked. Hozoin looked around for anyone familiar, pushing around to another kid from their class, a clanless boy named Satoru.

"Hey, Satoru, did you see what happened?" Hozoin asked.

Satoru, a short black-haired guy who never seemed to like fighting despite looking to be a ninja, turned to Hozoin looking shaken. "Y-yea… I saw it. We were playing Ninja when it happened."

"Who picked a fight with Mio?"

"Uhh… well, it was Tsubasa Kuroyuri…"

"Oh, come on…" Ashi whined from behind him.

"Of course, it was him…"

* * *

**A/N:**


	9. Chapter 8

The Curse of Despair

Chapter: 8

* * *

_This can't possibly get any worse right?_

Such was Tsubasa's thought process after the… incident at school. On arriving home, however, he faced the wrath of his mother. This had led to the position he was in now, a day later.

Cleaning the floors of his home while his parents were out, making sure there weren't any real problems with the clans the girls had come from, especially the Yamanaka. Of course, the academy had suspended him for a few days, mostly due to the ferocity of the fight than the fact there was a fight at all.

Training children to eventually become ninja tended to create more physical altercations than anyone liked to admit.

Tsubasa had been cleaning the floors of their home for the last few hours and he was almost done. His stamina was pretty much gone by now, however, slowing him down to a crawl.

"Ugh… I wish this would end…." Tsubasa whined to himself. He looked around, half expecting one of his parents to appear out of nowhere and berate him or something. Thankfully no such thing happened.

It took him another hour to finish the last room and after sluggishly putting the cleaning tools away he slumped down on the living room couch for a breather.

"If only I knew why that happened yesterday… and what it was."

"Well seeing as you're done, I can answer that for you." His father said from the doorway, spooking Tsubasa into falling off the couch. Tsubasa picked himself up, wincing.

"How long were you there?"

"In time to hear you asking questions. I'm surprised you didn't hear me walk in." Shirou smiled. "Come on, I'll make us some tea."

Shirou was silent as he brewed the tea. Tsubasa waited, tapping his foot on the ground. When the brew was finally done the pair sat at the dinner table, cups in hand.

"So, Tsubasa. I want you to explain to me what you felt. Be as descriptive as possible."

Tsubasa thought for a moment. "It was… well, it was like heat appearing in my chest and it grew… it felt like embers at one point and then grew into a roaring fire and then… I guess it collapsed on itself. It was hotter than before, warmer but it felt more like our Jutsu… and then I kinda blacked out or something."

Shirou hummed, sipping his tea before speaking. "I was afraid it was that."

"Huh?"

"There is much you do not yet know about our Kekkei Genkai, you aren't ready for it. What you felt is something most of us experience at some point. It's a sign that your body is ready for the next stage."

"Stage? Do I get to learn some new Jutsu?" Tsubasa leaned forward.

"No. You aren't ready yet."

"But…"

"Your body may be prepared for the amount of energy the next stage creates, but your mind isn't. Our Kekkei Genkai is built around energy and creating it, however, we create more energy than our Jutsu need. Take the Atomic Blast, the most basic of our Jutsu. With every use, you generate energy that isn't used but is instead stored within ourselves."

Shirou paused, sipping from his cup once more.

"So, what do we do with the stored energy?"

"I don't know. Not fully at least. My grandfather created the majority of the Jutsu we use, he discovered the most about our abilities, but he never truly discovered what the stored energy was used for. The only time he mentioned a use was for the stages he developed."

"So, what are the stages then?"

"The first stage is the one where those who have not or cannot use our Kekkei Genkai are. If they develop enough to start generating the energy then they move to stage two, where you are. There you learn our basic techniques. When one encounters the event you did, they might advance to stage three, where one learns our more advanced techniques."

"Okay… so when did you get this… thing?" Tsubasa asked, sipping his own tea.

"It was probably my second or third C-Rank mission. Unlike you, however, I was mentally ready for the next stage and so advanced. It took me until I was a Jounin to reach the fourth stage however, where I learned some of our strongest Jutsu."

"Wow, so I did it earlier than you?"

"Yes… The only one to do it so early was my grandfather. He was also the only one to reach what he called the fifth stage. Whatever techniques he developed there are locked away."

"We can't just get the key?"

Shirou laughed. "Sadly not. Many desired to see what lay ahead but the only way to unlock the scroll containing the techniques is something only a fifth stage user could do." Shirou looked out the window.

The pair sat in relative silence, with only the sounds of the outside and the occasional sipping of tea keeping it from being deathly quiet.

"So… how do I know when I'm mentally ready then?" Tsubasa asked when his cup was empty.

"When you can control that amount of stored energy. Now that you have reached it once you can do so again with ease. The event itself is a defence mechanism to release more energy than we can hold at the time. The fact you blacked out and lost control shows your mind isn't ready. I don't know when you will be ready to advance, but until you are, I will train you to control yourself."

Shirou smiled as he turned to his son.

"It's not going to be an easy few days, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa gulped.

"Any chance I can take a break before we start?" Shirou laughed.

"This was the break."

* * *

The academy was utterly boring to Hozoin now. Tsubasa suspended. Mio hadn't returned and Shobu hadn't been seen either. Minato had apparently caught on to his planned prank and Hozoin suspected he had bribed Ashi with food as the Inuzuka looked far too guilty while also having more food than usual.

_This suuuuuuucks! Why did Tsubasa have to go pick a fight like that! And Mio isn't here so I can't try to tease or prank her!_

Everything sucked.

Hozoin kept clear of what had become almost a horde of Mio's 'friends' who had either not been there for the fight or hadn't been punched enough to still be away two days later. The horde seemed to be on the warpath or something, going after anyone or anything related to the fight.

They had gone after a younger kid for being in the same clan as Tsubasa and had been attacking Shinta, their classes other Uchiha, for the same reason. Anyone who made fun of the fight would find themselves surrounded by fuming boys and girls, especially if they made fun of Mio.

The horde had recently been coming after Hozion, Minato and Ashi for being friends with Tsubasa. Which was why they were all eating lunch on the roof, rather than down with everyone else.

"Tsubasa is really gonna pay for causing so much trouble." Hozoin whined.

"Yea, he's gonna have to pay us back in food!" Ashi replied.

"Are you sure you aren't an Akimichi?" Hozoin asked.

"He definitely eats like one…" Minato said smiling.

"Hey!" Ashi whined back, almost missing Kimaru who pushed in and began munching on Ashi's food. "Oi! Hey, stop that! Kimaru!"

"I do want to know why Tsubasa did what he did." Minato said, completely ignoring Ashi's plight.

"I know right! I mean who goes and picks a fight with the popular girl?" Hozoin said, also ignoring Ashi's plight.

"And it sounds like he was pretty vicious in his attacks too."

"Guess we gotta grill him when he comes back."

"Guys some help!" Ashi whined.

Minato smiled. "Hey… people were saying that he was helping out Shobu right?"

"Yea why?"

"Well seeing as you thought I liked Kushina because of staring at her once, what do you have to say about Tsubasa?"

Hozoin smirked. "Minato my friend, you really are a genius. Alright, I know what we have to do…"

"You guys! Help!"

* * *

Life had taken a turn for Shobu a couple of days ago, and she hadn't been prepared. Her parents wondered why she hadn't gone back to the academy yet.

Even she didn't know why.

Yu hadn't really been injured or anything, soaked and annoyed and eager to escape but not really hurt. It seemed to have been a pretty big shock to him though as the moment he was dry he had snuggled up to Shobu and hadn't left her.

Usually, he would roam a little away from her, especially at home, but he had yet to do so since the big event.

Mio was a horrible person, that was for sure. Drenching both Shobu and Yu and trying to take him from her. She still didn't know what they had planned for after that. Were they going to hurt him? Throw him away? She didn't know and didn't really want to know.

And then there was Tsubasa. The weirdo who had always been training himself in some way, who hung out with the best student Minato and the loudest most obnoxious student Hozoin. Why had he helped her?

_I don't get it…_

She had never exactly been nice to him… in fact she mostly ignored him like she did everyone. Why help someone you didn't really know? Just because they were in the same class? Did he think she was a friend?

Shobu Uchiha couldn't understand why he had helped her but over the last few days, there was little else she had really thought of. She tried wrapping her head around the events, trying to understand.

"Maybe I should go back… if I can talk to him… maybe I can understand…" It was daunting, however. She would have to face Mio and her gang again as well as trying to understand Tsubasa.

"Maybe I should just stay home… What do you think, Yu?" She looked to the cat that draped himself across the back of her neck from shoulder to shoulder. He wasn't listening.

Once again, she couldn't decide and once again, she put it off till tomorrow.

_Maybe it'll come to me tonight…_

* * *

**A/N:**


End file.
